Récits d'enfance
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Au coeur des mythes. Une histoire du soir, racontée par une mère à son enfant. OS écrit dans le cadre du Fof.


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "coeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment une fanfic, mais bon x) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Maman ? Tu me racontes un mythe, s'il-te-plaît ?

Margot répondit à son fils par un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers l'imposante bibliothèque qui trônait dans la chambre de Julien.

\- Où allons-nous ce soir, Juju ?

\- J'aimerais bien retourner en Egypte. Le conflit entre Horus et Seth, je ne sais pas comment il finit.

La main de la mère plongea en avant et ressortit un imposant volume relié de cuir. Elle savait l'emplacement exact de chaque livre, de chaque histoire, dans cette bibliothèque. Elle tira une chaise, s'assit au chevet de l'enfant. Elle savait qu'il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, mais ce soir, il lui fut permis de rajeunir, comme toutes les nuits où les contes et les mythes étaient murmurés.

Le fils ferma ses yeux et ouvrit ses oreilles, la mère ferma tout contact avec l'extérieur et ouvrit la porte des légendes, si chères à ces deux êtres.

 _Horus, le dieu-faucon, avait grandi._

 _Il était temps pour lui de réclamer le trône de son père._

 _Jalousement gardé par son oncle, Seth._

 _Un combat, combat de paroles, allait se mettre en place, présidé par Rê, roi des dieux._

 _Le juge silencieux, et un jeune dieu accusateur._

" _Assassin !" s'écria Horus à l'adresse de Seth._

" _Comment oses-tu encore t'accrocher au pouvoir de la terre d'Egypte ?"_

" _Ne vois-tu pas tes mains pleines de sang ?"_

" _Es-tu donc si insensible à tes atrocités ?"_

" _L'Egypte se meurt !"_

" _Plus rien ne pousse sur Ged !"_

" _Shou refuse d'amener la pluie !"_

" _Hâpy ne laisse plus le Nil déborder et offrir le limon fertile !"_

" _Nul ne veut être soumis à tes ordres !"_

" _Tu n'es pas Osiris. Tu ne seras jamais un souverain comme le fut mon père."_

" _Sous ton règne, notre peuple ne cultive que la mort."_

" _Règne que tu as gagné à la faveur d'un meurtre."_

 _Colère du dieu Seth. Colère du dieu Horus._

 _Un jaloux de son pouvoir, un cherchant à rétablir la justice._

 _Au tour de l'oncle de répondre_

" _Tu n'as pas la force de protéger cette terre."_

" _Dois-je te rappeller que je défends la barque du Soleil ?"_

" _Que je suis le bouclier et l'épée, face au Mal qui menace la lumière ?"_

" _Et toi, qui sort à peine de l'enfance, tu prétends pouvoir prendre ce rôle ?"_

 _Et dans l'assemblée, un murmure d'approbation se fait entendre._

 _Mais le jugement est loin d'être fini._

 _Isis, mère d'Horus, y veille._

 _Le ciel se voile._

 _Le tonnerre gronde._

 _Et Rê est fatigué face à cette querelle._

Margot releva la tête. La respiration paisible de Julien était celle de ceux qui s'étaient endormis.

Il était adolescent, à un âge où il était désormais interdit de rêver.

Mais ils avaient voulu briser cette règle. Garder entre eux ces histoires, ces voyages qui les avaient tous deux bercés dans leur enfance.

Il n'y a pas de mal à garder un cœur d'enfant.

Margot voyait sa peau métissée briller à la lueur de la lampe. Elle se plaisait à s'imaginer que, dans ses veines et celui de Julien, coulait le sang des griots, les conteurs itinérants de l'Afrique, partageant leur mémoire qui avait emmagasinée une quantité astronomique de contes et de récits.

Les légendes orales se perdaient.

"Il était une fois" n'était plus murmuré qu'aux petits.

Et les contes, les mythes, les légendes, étaient oubliés petit à petit, coincés entre des pages jaunies, posés sur une étagère poussiéreuse.

Alors Margot se battait. Le griot s'échinait à déverser de sa bouche, encore et encore, l'histoire d'un monde immense, et ce flot abreuvait des jeunes et des vieux, des riches et des pauvres.

Cet héritage, elle l'avait donné à son fils.

À lui de décider ce qu'il en ferait.

Mais il possédait un cœur de conteur, rempli de vie comme celui d'un enfant, et aussi vieux que les contes du monde.

Et un jour sa bouche s'ouvrirait à son tour.

Car s'il y a une chose que partage chaque humain, c'est qu'aucun cœur ne peut vivre sans rêve.


End file.
